


Shine on you crazy diamond

by vonNepsa



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Flirting, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, Library, M/M, Smooching, Studying, asmo being asmo, shiny asmo, solomon is going down with this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonNepsa/pseuds/vonNepsa
Summary: Solomon get distracted whilst studying.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Shine on you crazy diamond

Solomon sighed in relief as he stretched out his back before letting it rest against the back of the chair again. He may be a very skilled sorcerer but even his abilities had limits, especially when it came to studying and completing the work that needed to be done. His grades weren’t bad at all, rather the contrary, yet he would find himself procrastinating a little bit too much. This was going to be an all nighter - he knew it from the start and as the other students one by one started dropping off from the library it became even more obvious. So as he sat there, in his little nook he made his study place, deep within his own thoughts he didn’t acknowledge that his small space had been invaded by another presence. 

Slender arms found their way over his shoulders and down his torso, a lean chin nestled its way over his right shoulder.  
”There you are” a soft voice cooed into his ear. ”I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”  
The arms tightened around him toward a snug embrace. ”Missed me?”

There it was. Out of all the seventy-two demons he had made a pact with over the years, only one couldn’t get the hint of “ _I’m doing this for my own gain._ ” - like getting the knowledge from the different demons he pacted with was what he was after, and the fact that his powers grew ever stronger with every pact he made. Making a pact with demons came with different perks … and quirks. Astaroth, for example, could answer every question he asked the demon about, no matter what. Paimon, on the other hand, could teach him about anything and everything, no topic too obscure or prohibited. He could get all the knowledge he wanted, in return he knew that his soul would never find salvation, but honestly - a lifetime of knowledge outweighed the fact that he would spend his eternity in hell, and being where he was - that didn’t so bad either.  
None of the Demons appeared before him without being summoned. Seventy-one demons let him live his life without any disturbance, seventy-one out of seventy-two demons got the hint of personal space - then there was _Asmodeus._

Solomon let go of the pen he was holding in his hand and leaned back toward the others steady snuggle.  
”I was quite busy, if you didn’t notice, Asmo” the words came out harsher than he first expected. But as of right now - he needed to focus on other things more than a lusting, attention seeking demon.

”Rude!” The arms quickly slid away from his body. ”What could be more important than me?” The Demons' voice sounded disappointed.  
Asmodeus rounded the chair quickly and sat himself down on Solomon's lap, before the sorcerer could object, and looked down on the papers spread across the small table before him. With a gleeful smile he swiftly posed himself face to face with Solomon, holding one of the papers delightfully in one of his hands.  
“So you’re trying to tell me that the knowledgeable sorcerer Solomon still isn’t finished with his assignments?” Asmodeus leaned in a little closer towards Solomon’s face. “And are you trying to tell me that this is more important than me?!” he cooed as the warmth of his breath hit Solomons cheek. 

Solomon shifted slightly under the weight of the demon and swiftly tried to fetch the paper from Asmodeus hands.  
“Quirks often come with perks, you know” he sighed as his hand got a hold of the paper. “Distributing time around my studies has never been a forte of mine.”  
Solomon looked up into Asmodeus orange eyes, the eyes that seemed to glow and which he could drown in without hesitation. If his thoughts weren't occupied by getting his tasks done he would have been completely fine to just douse himself in those eyes for hours without end. They shone like stars - dragged you in if you weren't careful enough and in the end you could lose yourself entirely. Those eyes were the epitome of beauty. No.  
Asmodeus was the epitome of beauty - _and he knew it._ Everything about him was perfect, from the pinkish hair, his awfully flawless skin to the way he bore himself with confidence when he walked.

_Damn, he was perfect._

Solomon sighed loudly and leaned his forehead against one of Asmodeus’s shoulders, before letting his free hand slightly push the demon away from himself.  
”I’m sorry…” It wasn’t more than a whisper. ” But I really need to get this done today. Maybe you could find MC, they never seem to bore you”. He was aware of the bitterness in his voice. 

”Excuse me?!” Asmodeus abruptly cut him off. “What… Is it … jealousy I hear? Do you have a problem with MC?”  
Solomon twitched in response and could feel the colour draining from his face. “No, that’s not what I…”  
“That’s exactly what you meant!” the demon cut him off again now making sure that the sorcerer was watching him and only him. “Now, tell me what’s on your heart, dear.”  
Curious eyes met his, a loud sigh escaped Solomon mouth, he did not mean it like that at all. He had nothing against MC - they had nothing unspoken towards each other, got along great and, heck, they even indulged in conversations about the most trivial topics for hours on end. Ever since MC showed up his concentration and time had increased, especially after they made that pact with Asmodeus. The Demon seemed almost infatuated by their entire existence and now seemed to follow in every step they took. Seriously, he was glad that someone actually caught this demons’ attention and got him off his back for once. He had enjoyed his freetime… _but somehow he never seemed satisfied anymore._ There was something missing and sometimes he could even catch himself feeling a sting of loneliness even though he was surrounded by both angels and demons to keep him company.  
Solomons eyes widened, he was jealous without even knowing it. He had come to rely on Asmodeus presence around himself so much. So much that when he was alone something seemed to be lacking not only in the vicinity but also inside. And once again, there were those eyes, staring him down, ready to devour him at the slightest hint of hesitation. Solomon looked away and tried once again to set himself free, to no avail. A hand grabbed gently at his chin, turning his face towards Asmodeus’ again. The Demon actually looked concerned, with a hint of curiosity still lingering.

“Darling, you have to talk to me if there is anything wrong”  
The hand let go of his chin, but the fingers lingered. He could feel how they slowly and lightly searched to caress his cheek, one finger at a time swiftly brushing against his lips, teasingly, one lingering a little longer than the other before slowly following the others. Before it left his lips completely, Solomon pressed a featherlight peck on the finger before giving in to the caress. He didn’t have time to gather his thoughts before Asmodeus pressed his lips against his, catching him completely off guard. As the first shock settled he leaned in to answer the kiss and found out what it really meant to be devoured by a Demon. His arms gathered around Asmodeus in a tight embrace before the kiss ended, leaving him gasping for air. The Demons hands placed themselves on each side of Solomons’ head, slowly stroking his white hair as he placed his forehead on the Demons’ shoulder.  
“Your actions speak more than a hundred words, my dear” Asmodeus purred in to his ear and answered the embrace.  
This perfect fucking demon, who challenged his patience and composure, this perfect being that had nestled himself in to his life so much after the pact that he couldn't stand it when he was left alone. _This was his intention … making Solomon crave attention._  
“Diamonds exist everywhere, and you know that I love beautiful things.” Asmodeus nibbled provokingly at Solomons ear before continuing with a whisper in to said ear: “But there’s only one diamond that shines brighter than the rest of them.”

Solomon scoffed and looked up on Asmodeus.  
“Don’t you mean reflect?”  
“What?” The Demon looked confused back in to his eyes.  
“Diamonds… they don’t shine, they reflect light. There is no such diamond that can shine better than the others, it just reflects light a little better than the others.” Solomon smirked as he lightened his grip of Asmodeus, who didn’t seem to enjoy this little fact at all.  
“What a way to kill the mood” he looked almost distressed, sulking as Solomon pushed him away to gather his things from the table and sort out the different papers.  
“How about we continue this in my room!” Solomon looked at Asmodeus over his shoulder and saw how the frown on the Demon's’ face changed in a heartbeat to full attention. “I bet you can help me with this assignment too, after all, you know better than I about the culture and history of the Devildom, don’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever publishing anything of my own that also is in a language that isn't my mother tongue.  
> Since I wanted to keep the main character of this game gender neutral I chose just to call them MC in this story.  
> Thank you so much for reading! I really do appreciate it.
> 
> Seriously, without the help of [Blueasthebeetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueasthebeetle) and [nemoxgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemoxgirl) this wouldn't have happened at all. You both deserves the stars and a handful of puppies for keeping up with me and my meltdowns and crazy shenanigans.
> 
> Come and say hi:  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vonnepsa) [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/vonnepsa/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/vonNepsa)
> 
> My "go-to" playlist:  
>  _[Hell is empty](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4cjwPlEnFV9y6jSf4Px7iS?si=xw3h30I3RymADi-i46owQA)_


End file.
